In the advent of modern technologies, wireless communication devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA), cellular phones, radios, and the like, have found a need for higher data rates between a Radio Frequency (RF) component and a baseband component of a transceiver.
The transceiver may be a component of wireless communication devices such as PDAs, cellular phones, PDA, radios, and the like. The transceiver may include the baseband component and that RF component, providing transmission and receiving of data. The baseband component may be used to modulate a carrier frequency of the RF component with a baseband signal. During demodulation, the baseband component re-creates the baseband signal. The RF component may generate the carrier frequency for transmission of baseband signal. During demodulation, the RF component may filter the modulated RF signals and amplifies the filtered modulated RF signal which allows the baseband component to re-create the baseband signal.
The baseband component and the RF component may be connected through a serial link or a parallel link. The serial link uses one bit at a time in a communication channel, while a parallel link may use several bits. The baseband component and RF component may also be connected with one another through an analog interface or a digital interface. The analog interface may allow analog signals to be transmitted or received between the baseband component and the RF component, using an analog electronic circuit. The digital interface may allow digital signals to be transmitted or received, between the baseband component and the RF component, using digital circuits.
A digital interface in certain applications, such as higher speed serial link data transfers, may replace an analog interface. The data rates transfer in analog interfacing may be susceptible to noise due to analog offsets, periodic spectrum, harmonic distortion, and the like. The digital interface also may have problems such as limited data rates that may be caused by Radio Frequency Interference (RFI). This is particularly evident in relatively higher speed serial data rates transfer, where the harmonic signal frequencies of the data rate of the main signal approaches the RF bands. Another problem of a digital interface may be that the careful suppression of RFI may not be sufficient due to a sensitive Low Noise Amplifier (LNA) at a receiving end of the communication channel. The LNA may be any type of amplifier that may amplify weak modulated RF signals captured by an antenna.